Rain in DC
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: A cold and rainy night in D.C...minor swearing...ok just a few cusses...
1. Late Nights Walks in the Rain

**Rain in D.C Part 1**

The rain was beating down hard on Jethro as he walked the dark streets of Washington D.C. He should have worn his waterproof coat instead of his lapel jacket. He turned his collar up and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He should have worn his waterproof jacket!! That didn't matter now anyway.  
He stopped when he reached his destination. He looked up at the tall appartament building, his eyes locked onto her window. Her light was on. 'What could she be doing at this ungodly hour?' he wondered. Same as him probably; feeling alone....and lost.  
He shuddered as the cold wind blew, rain hitting his face harshly.

He walked towards the building, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

It was now....or never!!


	2. IceCream & A Shadowed Figure

Caitlin was sat alone in her appartment. Her T.V was on but she wasn't paying attention to it, her mind was elsewhere. She had tried going to bed but sleep wouldn't preveil over her so she decided to indulge herself in a tub of icecream - cookie dough to be exact....She'd switched the t.v on hoping it would take her mind off things....or him.

She dug her spoon into the cold desert and thought about the harsh words Jethro had thrown at her during their arguement. 'B*****d' she thought to herself. How dare he accuse her of such a thing? She'd never cheated on anybody in her life regardless of whether she loved them or not. If anyone should be accused of cheating in their 'now over' relationship, it should be him. Afterall he was the one flirting with a suspect not to mention Director Sheppard - both who are of course redheads. She couldn't think of reason why he would accuse her of cheating, all she knows is that she hadn't flirted with anyone, kissed someone else and she certainly hadn't slept with anyone else. So why bring it up?  
Maybe he was trying to push her away? Or had she driven him away? She hated thoughts like this, they made her upset and angry....angry at herself.

She set the icecream to one side and wandered over to the window. She peered out into dark, rainy night....she caught sight of a shadowed figure standing on the street and watched as they made their way towards the building....'Who could that be?' she asked herself.

Little did she know she was about to find out.......


	3. It's now or never!

**Rain in DC Part 3 - the old lady said 'it's now or never'**

Jethro stood at the elevator staring at the 'up' button. 'Press it' he told himself. 'Just press it!! How are you going to fix this, if you don't go up and explain to her?' the annoying voice in his head nagged.

"I can do this." he told himself. "I can definitely do this!" he paused, "I can't do this!!" he turned to leave and just as he did an elderly woman popped her head out of her apartment door.

"Sure you can!" she said to him.

"Excuse me?" he looked puzzled.

"You can do it!! All you have to do is swallow your pride."

He looked at the lady "It's not my pride that's my problem." he said glumly, "It's what she's gonna say."

"Well what did you do?" she asked.

"Accused her of sleeping with another guy. Called her a liar." she 'tutted' at him and he looked down at the floor.

"Well…the only thing you can do is apologise and tell her how you really feel…and hope she can find it within herself to forgive you."

"She told me to "Go to hell!!" and that she never wanted to see me again…which is hard if we work together."

"Inter-Agency relationships never work…." Jethro nodded at her statement, "….but you can't give up. So….get up there and tell her how you feel, otherwise she's gonna think that you don't love her at all…Do you love her?" she asked him.

Jethro didn't need to think about that at all. The answer is yes. He'd die and kill for her. "Yes, yes I do. With all my heart."

"Does she know?"

"I guess." he answered.

"You 'guess'? Have you told her?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Well maybe you should."

Jethro stood staring at the woman. She had a point. He'd never really said 'I love you' to Caitlin. He'd always been afraid of being hurt. Of the feeling not being mutual. But **he** had hurt her and **he** had hurt himself. "You're right."

"Damn right I am. Now get your butt up there and tell her."

"I will. Thank you!" he smiled at the lady.

"It's now or never. What have you got to lose?"

He hadn't thought about that. Well he did but the thought of losing Caitlin forever terrified him. He didn't want to think about a life without Caitlin Todd. She and she alone had melted his frozen heart.

The elevator doors opened, he jumped in and pressed the button for her floor. "Good luck!" chimed the old lady. He smiled at her "Thanks."

The elevator made it's ascent towards her floor. Jethro took a deep breath when the bell 'dinged' on its arrival. He walked slowly to her apartment at the end of the hall. His heart racing, eardrums pounding, thoughts rushing around his head. 'It's now or never' he told himself as he stood, mere centimetres from her door. He took one final deep breath and knocked on the door….


	4. Going for It

**Going for It**

_The elevator made it's ascent towards her floor. Jethro took a deep breath when the bell 'dinged' on its arrival. He walked slowly to her apartment at the end of the hall. His heart racing, eardrums pounding, thoughts rushing around his head. 'It's now or never' he told himself as he stood, mere centimetres from her door. He took one final deep breath and knocked on the door…._

Having no more interests in the cold and rainy outside world, or its occupants Caitlin slumped back down on the couch and continued to consume the rest of the ice-cream. A few more scoops later and she had finished the tubs contents. She set it aside and picked up the remote. She flicked through the channels…there's never anything good on at this time anyway she thought as she switched it off. Having not found comfort in the ice-cream or the TV, she was at a loss. Nothing to do or watch and no more ice-cream in the freezer. She sighed and wandered who the shadowed figure was. "Only creeps are out at this time." she said to her empty apartment. She jumped at the sound of someone knocking at her door. If that was her neighbour complaining about the noise again!! Of which there was none, she will pull her SIG out and shoot her or threaten her, whichever comes first. They knocked again. She grabbed her SIG, just encase it was a 'creep' at her door. She peered though the spy-hole and caught her breath, Jethro; the last person she expected to see.

Jethro, stood on the side of the door, was now wondering if it was such a good idea to just turn up at her door at such a late hour. But…there's hope that she's still awake and the old lady had told him that he should in fact "go for it!" so their relationship, if they still had one, rested on what would or will happen tonight.

He knocked again…still no answer, 'She's probably asleep already. Try tomorrow.' the voice in his head told him. He agreed with himself and turned to leave. He was only a few steps away from her door when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He stopped and turned back to see Caitlin stood in the doorway.


	5. ALot of MakingUpFeelings of the Weather

**A/N: One last chapter to write for this story...i hope you like it...i wrote this at at around 3:30-4:45am England time so if it sucks i blame tiredness and the lack of consentration it brings ;oP**

**Disclaimer: NCIS...Certainly not mine...i'm not that good.**

**A Lot of Making Up/Feelings of the Weather**

_He knocked again…still no answer, 'She's probably asleep already. Try tomorrow.' the voice in his head told him. He agreed with himself and turned to leave. He was only a few steps away from her door when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He stopped and turned back to see Caitlin stood in the doorway._

She stood in the doorway; tears streaming down her face. They stared in silence for a long moment. She moved aside and gestured for him to come in, after all they needed to talk. He accepted her offer to come in, walked passed and stood next to the couch. She closed the door, composed herself briefly; wiping her eyes, and turned to face him. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" she asked.

"I-I-I…" he stuttered.

"Did you even think?" she went on.

"No…I guess not." he said as he looked at the floor. He shuddered, still soaked from the rain. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold weather or the the fear of where this conversation was headed.

"Why are you here? To throw more accusations at me!?"

"No…I'm here to…to…"

"To? To what?"

"Apologise."

"What?" she said, dumbfounded.

"I wanted to apologise."

She gaped open mouthed at him. "Apologise?"

"Yes, apologise. I had no right to say all those things to you an-"

She cut him off, "You're damn right you shouldn't have. Accusing me of cheating and flirting with a suspect!!! What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?"

It was still pouring out. Thunder rumbled fiercely outside and the cold wind howled through the trees. It was as if it knew how Kate and Jethro were feeling. Miserable.

"No…I guess I wasn't. And…I'm sorry." he looked her in the eyes when he said this. She looked right back into his eyes. She could see he **was** sorry and he **really** meant it. This was one of those never before seen sides of Gibbs. He rarely…no, he **never** apologises. That was one of the many first things he had told her on Air Force One. It wasn't a rule as such, more as a guideline. _"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness."_ That's what he had taught her and the rest of the team. To never appear weak. Yet here he was in her apartment apologising, showing weakness...and soaked to the bone, dripping all over her apartment.

"I don't want us to end. I want to be with you Kate. And I'll apologise a thousand times if that's what it takes. I don't expect you to forgive me right away or at all…if you don't want to. I guess I was just being a-"

"Jealous bastard?" she interjected.

"Not what I was gonna say, but yeah. I was being jealous."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you jealous? I mean…sure some guys I meet I think…yeah they're cute but they aren't **you**. And i wouldn't even consider the possibility of cheating on you...especially with a suspect. You're the man I want to be with. The one I want coming home to me after work. To go to sleep at night with and wake up every morning never regretting a single day. I want you and only you. I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She walked over to him, put her arms around his waist and gave him a loving hug and a small but sweet kiss on his lips. He stared into her eyes once again. 'Why had she forgiven me?' he asked himself.

"I love you, Jet." she said again. And that was 'Why' because she loved him no matter what.

"I love you too, Caitlin Todd." he leant down and kissed her lips, "I love you." he whispered to her when the kiss ended. They stood there for a while holding each other, happy and content. Her pj's were now wet because of their hug. She could feel the fabric sticking to her but she didn't care at all. She was back in her lovers arms.

"Jet?" she said, still resting her head on his chest.

"Hm?"

"You're soaking wet and cold." she said a she pulled back and put her hand to his forehead. "Let's get you out of those clothes and wormed." a huge smirk was now playing on her lips. He knew exactly what she meant and smirked back.

"You look like you need to be warmed up to. Maybe i could help you that?" he replied in a husky voice. She pulled away from his embrace and turned and walked off towards the bedroom. He stood watching her. Stopping and turning at the door she replied in a seductive tone, "You have a lot of making up to do. Let's not waste the rest of the evening."

He had the biggest grin on his face that she had ever seen. Smiling back she entered the bedroom, gesturing him with her finger to follow. He was more than happy to oblige. He'd have to thank the old lady in the morning…if he could walk that is.

The weather outside had begun to die down. But Gibbs and Kate were just getting started.


	6. Sun in DC

**Sun in DC**

Jethro woke with a smile on his face. He and Kate had been at **it** practically all night as it were. Goodness knows what her neighbours think of her now. Well he couldn't care less what they thought, he'd made up with his hot girlfriend. He was happy. Scrap that…he was ecstatic. They'd made love and promised each other everything. He'd promise not to make accusations, without plausible truth, and Kate promised not to fly off the handle so much. He turned to look at Caitlin, she was fast asleep with a faint smile on her lips. She looked beautiful and peaceful. He smiled to himself, he loved and adored this woman so much so that it hurt.

"You're being creepy." she said as she cracked open an eye.

"I thought you were asleep." he said as he went to kiss her.

"It doesn't make it any less wrong to watch me sleeping. Do you do that a lot?" she asked.

"Only at the beautiful girls." he went to kiss again her but she put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Girls? I'm a 'girl'?" she pretended to look angry at him for calling her a girl.

"Fmm fm fmm fm fmm," she couldn't make out a word he was saying so she removed her hand. "-was that I only watch beautiful women, such as yourself, when you're asleep. Plus you're my girlfriend so it's not wrong." he stated matter-of-factly at the end.

"Aww cute. You called me your 'girlfriend'." she teased. "I love boyfriend." she said.

"I love you too, woman-friend." he corrected.

"Ha-ha. Funny man. How about a nice cup of coffee to start the day?"

"Sure I could go for that." he replied, he watched her for a moment, she didn't make a move to get up, "You do know that if you're making a drink, you go to the kitchen? Which means you have to get up."

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted a drink, it was a hint." she gave him her sweetest smile.

"Fine," he said getting up, "I'll make the coffee. Do you want a cooked breakfast too?!" he was only joking.

"Well if you're offering." 'Damn' he thought.

He got out of bed and made his way to the door, looking for his boxers as he did so. He stopped and turned and said to Kate, "I expect you to join in the shower for a 'Save Water, Save the Planet' meeting after breakfast. And no is not an option." he winked at her then left to start their breakfast and coffee.

Caitlin smiled to herself, regardless of their previous break-up; she had the greatest, loving boyfriend. She got up and put her dressing gown on and made her way to the kitchen to help Jethro with breakfast - if he'd let her, she'd have to make a quick bathroom stop on the way, first.

After breakfast they decided to go for a walk to the nearby park. Jethro would have to thank the old lady on the way out. After their 'Save Water, Save Planet' meeting they got dressed and set off for the park. When they reached the ground floor Jethro stopped. "Katie, I just need to see somebody we go. Go on outside I'll be there in a sec." he said, stopping at the door where he talked to the old lady.

"Another woman?" she teased.

"Something like that." when he didn't divulge into to what he was doing she didn't pursue it any further and went to wait outside.

When Kate left he knocked on the door, he waited a few seconds before a young woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked looking at Gibbs. She was around Kate's height with long blonde hair. She had also been crying.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the elderly lady that was hear yesterday." he explained.

"Elderly lady?"

"Yeah, she was here last night. Came out of this apartment."

"You mean my aunt?"

"Um, yeah I guess. I didn't get her name."

"I'm sorry sir but my aunt died in her sleep last night." she said, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she was ill."

Jethro turned and was about to leave, "Why did you want to see her? If you don't mind me asking?"

Jethro smiled, "Let's just say she saved my relationship. I just wanted to say thanks."

"She was always good at that." the young woman replied.

He didn't know what else to say so he decided he would leave her family in peace, "Goodbye." he said before leaving.

"Goodbye and good luck."

"Thanks." Jethro joined Kate outside.

"I was starting to get worried. Thought you'dran off on me."

"Nope," he took hold of her hand and said seriously, "Caitlin, I love you and I promise never, ever will I take our relationship for granted."

"I know and neither will I." she kissed him softly, "Shall we go for our walk then?"

"We shall." And with that she looped her arm through his and they walked slowly down the path. Jethro was happy but he was sad too. He never got chance to say thanks the old lady. She'd helped in saving his and Caitlin's relationship. But maybe in some way she already knew because the forecast today for DC was more rain…but today there was sun in DC.

He silently said his prayers and thanks to her...'yeah she knew.'


End file.
